


Little Spoons of the First Order/第一秩序的小勺子

by kiii17



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Spooning
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiii17/pseuds/kiii17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinese Translation of http://archiveofourown.org/works/7489653</p><p> </p><p>Hux将军刚从巴克塔箱里出来，由于止痛药和镇静剂的残留效果而有些神志不清。Mitaka被分来照顾他，直到他恢复如常。Kylo Ren闯了进来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Spoons of the First Order/第一秩序的小勺子

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Spoons of the First Order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489653) by [hollycomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollycomb/pseuds/hollycomb). 



“他怎么样了？”  
房间里的所有人都吃了一惊，向着Kylo Ren声音的方向转过头，除了轻声笑着的Hux。Hux还坐在诊察台上，双肩罕见地向下塌着。  
“哦，好了。”Hux沉重地眨着眼睛说，他看到了事先没打招呼就闯进医疗舱的Ren，现在正隐没在后方角落里医疗推车的阴影中。“Ren来了，真不错。”  
“他怎么样了？”Ren又问了一遍。声音透过面具传来，而且他走得更近了。  
Mitaka支撑着自己。自从那次窒息事故后，他就努力练习着在Ren面前不后退，这带来了复杂的后果。在场的医务人员们毫不掩饰他们的恐惧，全都在Ren走近时退到了一边。  
“我跌倒了，”Hux说，“那时候你难道不在吗？是我自己想象出来的？”  
“Hux将军感染了星球上的一种病毒——”首席医生开口说道，在Ren的逼近下，他的声音戛然而止。  
“我知道发生了什么，”Ren说，“我指的是现在。”他指向Hux：“他怎么了？他的头发为什么看起来那个样子？”  
“我的头发？”Hux摸了摸头发，他移动的速度依然很慢，昏昏沉沉的，上下眼皮打架。  
“那只是巴克塔带来的褪色效果，”其中一个护士说，“几天内就会消失的。”  
所有人都盯着轻拍着头发的Hux，这是他从医疗箱里出来之后第一次露出担忧的神情。他的头发看起来确实褪色了，比平时颜色要浅，几乎成了金色。Mitaka也注意到了，但觉得这话不该他问，虽然在Hux好转之前，他被分去照看Hux。这是Pavk长官直接下达的命令，直到Hux完全康复，Pavk将负责管理整个定局者号。Mitaka为自己被选中感到骄傲，甚至有些忘乎所以，但他现在后悔了。他没考虑到Kylo Ren会介入这个。  
“Hux将军在药效的剩余时间内将需要人看护。”助理医师对Mitaka说，而Ren继续沉默地站在那儿，死盯着Hux。  
“我很好。”Hux挥挥手制止了这些说明。他看起来像是醉了，在桌上有些摇晃，微微露出笑容：“我感觉好极了，你们都可以解散了。”  
“闭嘴，”Ren在医生开口反驳前说道，“你还在镇静剂的影响下，你不知道自己在说什么。”  
“你才不知道自己在说什么，”Hux对Ren说，他哼了一声，“你到底为什么在这儿？”  
Ren没回答，但也没离开。  
“我想你会照顾他？”首席医生对Mitaka说，Mitaka试图自信地点头。他能感觉Ren的视线正在他身上，喉咙发紧应该只是错觉。  
“那不必要。”Hux说，后几个字几乎淹没在一个呵欠里。他的长官打呵欠的样子让Mitaka的心紧缩了一下，他想要保护可怜的Hux将军，在忙于修补弑星者基地毁灭后的烂摊子时感染上了这可怕的病毒。他还想让Hux远离Kylo Ren的威胁，但他清楚自己在这方面的能力有限。  
“长官，我恐怕这是必要的。”医生说，“您依然在镇静剂的影响下，巴克塔也带来特定的副作用——由于您头部受到的伤害，您在药效消失之前都不能睡觉。”  
“哦，我可擅长那个了。”Hux说，他看起来好像随时都能晕倒，眼睛几乎已经闭上了，“睡眠效率，我——我能做到的。”  
“就是因为缺乏睡眠，你才会在舰桥上晕倒，一头撞上控制台。”Ren说。  
Mitaka紧张了起来。他想要制止Ren的胡言乱语，将军现在不需要任何争执。他或许已经工作过度了，但这不该被嘲笑或是评头论足。这是令人敬仰的行为。  
“中尉，”首席医生说道，把Mitaka的注意力拽回手边的任务，“请护送将军回房间，保证他每小时摄入一些液体，不要睡着，不要出现任何巴克塔中毒现象。你已经大致了解那些是什么了吗？”  
“是，长官。”  
“很好。将军，能成为您治疗团队的一员是我们的荣幸。一切迹象都说明您会完全康复，长官。”  
“当然，”Hux从诊察台上滑了下来，“我比我看上去健康多了。”  
Hux穿着医疗舱发放的柔软的淡蓝色短袖睡衣，睡裤宽松，脚上穿着拖鞋。当他脚下有些不稳时，Mitaka心里动了一下，连忙走上去扶住将军的手臂，但Ren比他快了一步。Hux把Ren推开，摇晃着靠在Mitaka身上。  
“啊，Dopheld。”Hux说，对着Mitaka眨了眨眼睛，似乎刚注意到他的存在，“好，那就对了。你是我的紧急联系人，知道吗？”  
Mitaka的眼睛发直，嘴巴大张着。Ren怒视着他：Mitaka能感觉到，就像爆能枪正对着他的前额。  
“确实是这样。”一个护士说道，走过来扶着Hux的另一个手肘，把他引向医疗舱的另一边。“我们——有些惊讶，长官。”她说，当Hux看向她的时候，对Hux笑了笑。  
“我信任Dopheld！”Hux高兴地说，“他的内心很纯净。”  
护士盯着Mitaka看，他能感觉自己的脸已经非常红了，开始担心喉咙的紧张并不是幻觉。Ren正跟在他们身后。  
“长官，谢谢。”Mitaka挤出一句，Hux露出一个昏昏沉沉的笑容，伸出手拍了拍他的胸口。  
“这才是好孩子。”Hux说。  
Mitaka感觉自己就要瘫倒在地上，在他们身后，Ren不悦地咳嗽了一声。  
“他在之后的几个里会有些神志不清。”当Mitaka绝望地盯着门口时，护士对他眨了眨眼。  
Mitaka把Hux扶到房间，假装没有注意到Kylo Ren一路跟在他们身后。Ren离他们几英尺远，但当Mitaka帮助Hux举起手开门时，Ren就在他们身边。他似乎觉得自己也该进去。  
“我从这儿就可以接管了。”Ren对Mitaka说，Mitaka感觉太阳穴上有某种压力，正努力与其抗争着，为了Hux，“滚吧，中尉。”  
“我觉得我该留下来，”Mitaka说着，为自己的声音平稳感到骄傲，虽然他的腿在货真价实地发抖：“我——有命令，将军——”  
“别管Ren，”Hux大声说，漫步走进了前厅，“他觉得因为我们睡了几次，他就拥有我的身体了。”  
Mitaka的脚像生了根一样，他的脸像在医疗舱时一样红，但他决定这次把灾难归咎于正站在Hux门外，看起来一样目瞪口呆的Kylo Ren。  
“真好，”Ren把Mitaka推进了前厅，“现在我还得抹掉他的记忆。”  
“你敢！”Hux说，他转身的速度太快，差点跌倒。Ren和Mitaka不约而同地冲上前扶他，但Ren快了一步。通往Hux房间的门关上了，Mitaka心中被困住的感觉一路飞涨。Hux把Ren推开，撞在卧室门边的墙上。“你要是再碰一下我的中尉，”Hux用手指着Ren，“我就杀了你。”  
“我好害怕啊。”Ren面无表情地说。但他的神态里似乎有一丝沮丧，Hux绕过他，走进卧室。  
“Dopheld！”Hux叫道，“做个好孩子，给我拿点喝的。我觉得来点白兰地就好，反正我也不能值班了。”  
“不，”Ren说，“喝水。”  
“哼。”Hux说，但当Mitaka拿来水时，他接过了杯子。Ren完全堵住了卧室的门，当Hux把半空的水杯递给他时，Mitaka不知如何是好。他都不知道该看哪儿，Hux扬了扬头，有些好奇地看了Mitaka一眼。“坐下，Dopheld，”他说，拍了拍床，“你看起来很紧张。”  
“是，长官。我是说——没有，长官，我很好。我只是担心您，我们都——”  
Mitaka迫使自己闭上嘴坐下，很努力地不去看杵在卧室门口的Ren。当他忍不住瞥了一眼Ren时，他立刻就后悔了。虽然还戴着头盔，Mitaka想象着自己能感觉到Ren残忍的目光正锁定着他，而Ren的原力正狡猾地试图消除他的记忆。无论那意味着什么。  
“我向你保证，我挺好的。”Hux倒回枕头里，“告诉我，Dopheld——是我出现幻觉了吗，还是当我倒在舰桥上时，Ren大人一边向我冲来，一边惊慌失措地喊着我的名字？”  
Ren动了动，面具后的呼吸声更重了。  
“我——我想那确实发生了，长官。”Mitaka说，相比于对Ren在他确认这些信息后可能的行为的恐惧，他更不愿对他的将军说谎。  
“我感觉到你快死了，”Ren大喊道，“从飞船的另一边就感觉到了。你想要我——怎样？耸耸肩假装没事吗？欢呼雀跃？”  
“啊，Ren，”Hux偏了偏头说，“你还在那儿？”  
“我知道你喝醉后挺讨厌的，”Ren说，“但现在这更糟。”  
“我只是开个玩笑。”Hux哼了一声，目光转向还笔直地坐在床上的Mitaka。“Ren非常敏感，”Hux说，“这就是在新共和国度过童年的危险之处。不像你和我，对吧，Dopheld？告诉我，你的父亲是帝国军官吗？”  
“他是——他是个暴风兵，长官，一个志愿兵。”Mitaka连忙补充道，这样Hux就不会觉得他是被某个老克隆人抚养长大，Hux不喜欢克隆人。  
“真是出人意料。”Hux从枕头上坐起来，他抓住Mitaka的手说，“抱歉我不该这么问，但暴风兵怎么可能有机会养孩子？”  
“我，呃——”  
“我这么问只因为我也是个私生子。”Hux拍了拍Mitaka的手，“所以你可以告诉我，我不会看不起你。我们来自最普通的地方，你和我，但看看我们现在所处的位置。别为你的身份感到羞愧，Dopheld。以我们所拥有的，做到现在这一步很了不起，记住这一点。”  
“够了。”Ren动了起来，“将军现在不是他自己，你可以出去了。”  
“喂！”Hux叫道，Ren抓住了Mitaka的肩膀。Hux打了Ren一下，瞪着他说：“你在干什么？我们还在进行重要谈话！”  
“你撞得脑子不清楚了，正在把你的人生故事一股脑地告诉一个该死的中尉！”  
“中尉有什么错！我也曾经是！你又怎么知道，你这个该死的前绝地学徒？”  
当Mitaka意识到他正处在一场情侣吵架中时，他僵在那里，汗都凉了。  
“好，”Ren放开了手，“好，继续。你活该明天早晨起来，发现你把所有的秘密都倾吐给了一个普通军官。”  
“好，或许这就不该是秘密。”Hux依然怒视着Ren。他用手搂住Mitaka的肩膀，整个人靠在Mitaka非常僵硬的身上，“我为什么要以此为耻？我父亲娶了一个比他年龄大的女人，她资助他重建学院，你知道的，”Hux在Mitaka耳边低语，仿佛这仍是一个秘密，“是政治婚姻，那时候挺多这样的。而且，帝国需要孩子！”他忽然提高音量大吼了一句，Mitaka往旁边躲了躲。  
Ren在放饮料的柜门旁边踱步，他双臂交叠在胸前，呼吸依然明显地加快。  
“算了，算了。”Hux在空气中挥动他空着的那只手。他的眼皮又开始变重了：“别让任何人让你觉得，你父亲是个暴风兵有什么不好。尤其是Ren，他父亲是个该死的海盗，去他妈的。”  
“够了！”Ren叫道，向着床转过身。他的手在身侧挥动，仿佛正准备握住光剑。  
“啊，抱歉。”Hux的脸色发白，他看起来不害怕，却有些懊悔的样子，眼神软了下来，“我忘了。”Hux又一次靠在Mitaka身上，“我们现在不该在Ren面前说父亲这个话题。”他说这话的音量也不小。  
“我们就到这儿了。”Ren又一次向Mitaka走来。这一次他成功把他从Hux的掌握中夺走，从床上拉了起来。Mitaka被一路从房间里拉走，双脚在地上无用地挣扎着，心脏狂跳。他清晰地记得这一部分：被Ren拉着，丝毫无法反抗。这一次他不是被掐着脖子，但Ren抓着Mitaka的制服领子，正对着喉咙，已经足够让Mitaka的思想完全死机，只剩下重温一次的恐惧。  
“感谢你的服务，”Ren说，一拳砸在门上，“我们现在不需要了。”他一边补充了一句，一边把Mitaka扔到了走廊里，“你敢把刚才听到的任何一个字告诉别人，就等着去气闸舱吧。”  
然后就留下在走廊上几乎喘不过气的Mitaka。  
他视线模糊，但没晕过去。他靠在墙上稳住自己，试探性地走了几步，想要逃回的房间，藏在自己的床上直到下次值班。或者更好的，藏在Thanisson的床上，最好Thanisson也在那儿。  
但Mitaka不是个弱小、敏感、在新共和国长大的人，会被情绪所支配。他站直了身体，深吸了几口气，碰了碰自己的脖子。他有任务，他不会被Kylo Ren的好恶所威胁，即使Ren依靠身体上的优势把可怜的Hux劫为人质。  
他直接去找Pavk长官，报告说Kylo Ren强制性地把他赶出了岗位，请求Pavk给予他如何继续的建议，希望她能看在将军的份上下令对Ren从内部进行打击。  
Pavk捏着鼻梁，慢慢地呼出一口气。  
“将军房间的安全系数很高，”Pavk说，依然捏着鼻梁，“我会给你权限，以保证将军没有被Ren大人伤害。如果你看到任何——令人担忧的事，立刻上报给我。”  
“长官——”  
“不要质疑我的命令，中尉。情况确实敏感，但不一定有你说的那么极端。跟我来。”  
“是，长官。抱歉，长官。”  
Pavk把Mitaka带到一个离舰桥不远的小房间里，就在常规安全监控站的隔壁。房间没有窗户，只有衣柜这么大，墙上只有三个监控器。Pavk用钥匙把中间那个打开，三张Hux房间景象的监控图出现在屏幕上。左边显示的是Hux空着的前厅，中间显示Hux坐在床上，右边的则能看见Kylo Ren在Hux的吧台上向半空的杯子里倒水。  
“帮我个忙，”Mitaka坐在监控桌前，Pavk转过身准备离开时说道，“在我走出去之前不要打开声音。除非你看到真的很不对劲的事情，不要联系我。”  
她走出了房间，Mitaka观察监控桌上的按钮。他的手颤抖着伸向声音控制器，然后他为新任务稳住了自己。他在为相信他的将军做这件事，而且Mitaka也不相信Kylo Ren。  
“嘿！”一开声音就传来Ren的吼声，他手上拿着一杯水走进Hux的卧室，“你在干吗？坐起来！”  
“我累了。”Hux嘟哝着，在枕头中慢慢地挪动，“你总让我睡觉，所以这次就让我这么做吧。”  
Ren走到床边，把整杯水都倒在了Hux的头上。  
Mitaka从椅子上跳了起来，准备上报这次袭击。Hux一边咒骂一边踢着Ren。  
“这他妈的是什么！”Hux怒吼着。  
“你四个小时内都不能睡觉，医生说的。”  
Ren把空杯子砸在床头的小桌上，然后在床上坐下。他还戴着头盔、手套、一应俱全。当Ren把Hux拽起来，对着脸扇了一巴掌时，Mitaka倒吸了一口凉气。  
“停下！”Hux说着，但当Ren又扇了他一巴掌时，他没做太多抵抗。  
“醒着。”Ren说，又是一巴掌。Mitaka的手伸向控制台上的对讲器，他的心狂跳着。Ren不能这样对将军，这不是让他醒着的办法，Mitaka会更温柔、更有想象力。  
“Ren，”Hux说，他声音里的颤抖让Mitaka在按到舰桥对讲按钮之前停了下来，“我太累了。”  
“我知道，傻瓜。你把自己弄成现在这样，就是因为病了之后还不休息。你在发烧，还他妈不睡觉。”  
“我在舰桥上晕过去了。操，完蛋了，Ren。所有人都看见了，他们会怎么想。”  
“他们会觉得你在弑星者之后为飞船努力工作，而且他们知道你是因为访问能给我们带来许多盟友的Boonma才染上病毒的。你没看到在我把他扔出去之前，那个小东西Mitaka特别努力地讨你欢心吗？你的手下依然尊敬你。”  
“我不知道，我不知道。我不能去想，我要睡觉。”  
“晚点。”Ren又扇了他一巴掌。  
Mitaka坐了回去，心脏依然跳得很快。Ren的手环在Hux背上，他正用大拇指抚摸着Hux的二头肌。  
“把这个摘了。”Hux抓住Ren面具的嘴部，说，“我有话要对你说。”  
Ren抱怨了一声，就好像他对Hux要说什么不感兴趣，但他把头盔摘了下来。Mitaka凑近了，摄像头装在正对着墙的床上，而Ren背对着它、正对着Hux。Ren有长长的黑发和大鼻子，但Mitaka还看不出什么别的。总之Thanisson欠他一些信用点，因为Ren显然是人类。  
“抱歉，我不该提到——海盗。”Hux嘟囔着说，他的手掌覆在Ren的脸上，他们离得很近，“还有——我对Mitaka说了些蠢话，对吧？”  
Ren回答时犹豫了，但只犹豫了一瞬。“是的。”他说，即使没有声音合成器，他的声音还是奇怪：太深沉，或是太有表现力，或是什么别的。Hux呻吟了一声，他的身体抵着Ren，想要把头靠在Ren的肩上。Ren把Hux拉起来，又打了一下他的脸，这一次温柔了许多。  
“好了，”Ren说，“为我好起来。”  
Mitaka睁大了眼睛，呆住了。Hux脸上的表情就像在可怜地求恳，不顾一切地寻求慰藉，或许只是因为他还在病中。  
“我还以为我终于站稳了，”Hux说，“然后我就——跌了下去。一头撞在控制台上。”  
“我想要抓住你，我一路冲了过去。”  
“或许我的大脑受了损伤，他们可能只告诉你，不告诉我。”  
“没有。”  
“那你为什么要这么——”Hux离Ren远了一些，对他投去探寻的一眼，“你为什么不让Mitaka来照顾我？你肯定有更有价值的事做。”  
“他是个无能的小孩，你可是无价之宝。”  
“他不是——我什么？”  
Mitaka愤怒地望着Ren摘下了手套，然后继续抚摸着Hux小臂的下方，他的另一只胳膊搂着Hux的腰。光看外表，Ren不比Mitaka的年龄大多少。反正离叫Mitaka小孩还差得远，而且Ren在的时候Mitaka什么时候无能了？当他没能阻挡原力攻击，输掉一场完全不公平的打斗时吗？  
Hux用一种伤感的好奇目光盯着Ren，就好像他不明白发生了什么，却无力让自己从这样的情况下脱出。  
“很舒服。”Hux说，声音几不可闻。  
Mitaka抖了一下，或许他该转开视线，但他连眼睛都没法强迫自己眨一下。  
“我知道。”Ren低声说，依然抚摸着Hux的手臂。  
“你知道。”  
“我能——当你，我能感觉到。”  
“哦，当我喜欢你对我做的事时。没错。请你现在别让我想到原力。我的大脑会从耳朵里流出来的，现在脑子就已经够乱了。”  
“他们把你的头发搞砸了。”Ren说，伸出手把Hux的头发弄得更乱。  
“管我蠢到家的头发呢。我把我的人生都搞砸了。”  
“不，什么时候？你没有。错误犯过就是犯过，都是——某些人，不一定是你。最高领袖是睿智的，他会带领我们走向胜利，我都预感到了。”  
“我们！什么时候的事？算了，算了。我也不想说这个。”  
Hux试图把头放在Ren肩上，这次Ren让他这么做了，但只有几秒。然后他又一次把Hux拉起来，轻轻拍了一下他的脸。Hux闭上眼睛哼了一声。  
“你太残忍了。”Hux说，有一瞬间他看起来就要为这个去吻Ren，“你对我的中尉做了什么？”但他问道。  
“他不是你的中尉。”  
“是的，他是。从某种程度上他们都是我的，至少这艘飞船上的所有人。他在哪儿？你最好没掐他——不许掐他，再也不许了。他是我最喜欢的一个。”  
“他好得很。”Ren站起身，从床头的小桌上抓起水杯。“别把你的头低下去，”他指着Hux说，“我马上回来。”  
当Ren转向摄像头时，Mitaka倒抽了一口气。他看起来既不特别英俊也不丑，但一道伤疤斜着穿过他的脸颊，很可怕的样子。走向吧台的路上，Ren脸色阴沉，Mitaka觉得自己毫无遮蔽，就好像Ren随时会抬起头用责难的眼光看向他。  
Ren回来时手上拿着水杯，他站在床尾，Hux大口喝着水。然后Hux把杯子放到一边，抬头望着Ren。Mitaka想知道还有没有其他人看过将军这么羞怯的样子。  
“我的意思是他是我最喜欢的中尉之一，”Hux说，“或许在舰桥上的军官中，但他不是我最喜欢的——人。”  
“什么？”Ren叫道，“我知道——我——你到底在说什么？不——别回答我。你还在医疗箱的作用下，这不是说话的时候。”  
Hux哼了一声。“那我该怎么保持清醒？”他问。  
然后他张开双腿，把手枕在脑后，向着Ren舒展开身体。  
一滴汗从Mitaka的右膝弯顺着腿流下，流到他的靴子里。他用手擦着脸，在监控器上，Hux把手移到了大腿内侧，他的腿张得更开了一些。  
“我不操你，”Ren说，“你头部受伤了。”  
“所以呢？”Hux大笑起来，“你刚才还扇我巴掌。有一种做法不会加重头部的伤，你知道的。不一定总是那种把床弄塌的做法。”  
“我不知道那种做法，有什么东西告诉我你自己也不知道。”  
“你以为我从来没被慢慢地操过吗？小心翼翼地？”Hux叹了口气，头枕回枕头里，他闭上了眼睛。“或许你说对了。”他咕哝着。  
“喂！”Ren跨坐在Hux身上，拉着他的胳膊把他拽起来：“别，睡。”  
“我没有。”Hux皱着眉头说，现在他的脸离Ren非常近。  
他们对视的目光里的某种东西让Mitaka想知道他们是否吻过对方。  
“当时全是血，”Ren说，“你手下有两个军官在尖叫。”  
“什么——”Hux向后退了一些，又开始皱眉，“什么时候？”  
“你撞到头的时候，头上的伤口流了很多血。”  
“哦，我只记得你跑进来。事实上我还以为有人打了我一枪，因为你脸上的表情。”  
“表情——什么？你看不到我的脸，我戴着面具。而且当我到舰桥时，你已经昏过去了，所以你到底怎么会记得我在那儿？”  
“我——或许是我的幻觉吧。”Hux说，“你真的为我跑过来了吗？”  
Ren把手放在Hux脸上。他的手很大，Hux似乎也很喜欢这样，把脸颊向Ren的手掌里转过去，浅色的睫毛颤动这。Mitaka能听见Ren的呼吸声。  
“我跑过来了。”Ren说，然后他吻了Hux：小心翼翼地，缓慢地，就好像他真的在注意Hux头上的伤。Hux闭着眼睛，把Ren拉得更近，手上抓着他衣服的前襟。  
看着将军粉色的小舌滑进Ren的嘴里，和温软的声音让Mitaka觉得不安却兴奋。Hux呻吟了一声，Ren的手滑入了Hux的睡衣，向上移到胸口，向着Hux在薄布料下明显地挺立的乳头。Mitaka移开了目光，坚持了大概五秒钟不去看屏幕。  
“你要再这样对我做三个小时吗？”Hux问，嘴唇贴在Ren的唇上。他的眼睛忽然亮起，十分清醒的样子，“因为我是个无价之宝？”  
“我可以，”Ren说，“我的技巧持久。”  
Hux笑了，这似乎毁了气氛。Ren把他推开，从床上下来了。但Mitaka如释重负，他的阴茎还没完全软下来，制服里的身体也太热了。  
“要是我威胁你，你不操我我就睡觉呢？”Hux望着Ren在他的桌边翻找。  
“不会让你这么做的。”Ren说。  
“那你还打算用什么办法让我醒着？再扇我三个小时的巴掌吗？你会自己把我的脑子打出问题的。”  
“我真抱歉我扇了你巴掌，操！”Ren叫道，忽然大声到让Mitaka向后缩了缩，“我不知道还能怎么办。”  
“Ren，我在开玩笑，其实都不疼——”  
“我们来读这个。”Ren举起一张全息记录板，“或者——我来读，你听。这样你就能保持清醒了。”  
“是哪一张？”Hux眯着眼睛问。  
“是《塔金：一生》。”  
“啊，Ren。”Hux伸展的动作仿佛是又想起了性爱，“那是我最喜欢的书。”  
Mitaka眼睛一眨不眨地看着，他看着Kylo Ren脱下长袍、靴子、长裤和外衣，只穿着黑色的内衣和内裤坐在床上，把Hux将军安顿在他长得出奇的双腿和手臂间，全息记录板则放在身前。  
“Wilhuff Tarkin常说他最早的记忆来自于他的母亲时不时的提醒，他所出生的大宅曾是一片——”  
“未开化的荒野。”Hux说，他又开始兴奋了，笑着把头靠回Ren的肩上，闭着眼睛说，“我爱这部分。”  
“坐起来。”Ren再次把Hux推得坐直了。Hux抱怨了一声但是照做了。“一片未开化的荒野，”Ren继续读着。“满是——”他停了停，Hux的身体显而易见地僵硬了一下，“海盗和劫掠者。”  
Hux伸手去摸Ren的脸，依然望着全息记录板。当Ren深吸一口气时，Hux的整个身体随他的胸膛向下沉，然后随着他的呼气上升。  
“Tarkin家族用硬办法在他们居住的星球上赢得了和平。”Ren继续朗读着，声音平稳。Hux的手指依然在他的脸颊上游走，“通过一如既往的警醒和不懈地于混乱中建立秩序。”  
在超过三个小时的时间里，Ren一直在读Tarkin那本书，不断戳着碰着Hux以让他保持清醒。Mitaka的眼皮开始变得沉重，当Hux求Ren让他睡觉时，Mitaka简直要流下同情的泪水，把自己的头也抵在控制台上。但他依然笔直地坐着，强迫自己睁眼。  
“求你了，Ren。”Hux听起来自己也快要哭了。他转向Ren的臂弯，把脸埋在Ren的颈部，“你能不能——用原力——看看我是否可以睡觉了？求你了，不行吗？”  
“离药效结束还有22分钟。医生说过——”  
“去他妈的医生！你是个能读心的巫师好吗？”  
“读心和医学诊断不同。”  
“好吧，那就读我的身体。”Hux口齿不清地说着。Mitaka能看出他就快睡着了，他的肩膀松弛，嘴唇微张，闭着眼睛。Ren叹了口气。  
“看起来足够安全了。”Ren说，“至少在我看来。我假定你能把生命安全托付给我，至少是现在，即使——”  
“别离开我。”Hux说，然后就安静下来，他睡着了。  
Ren维持了几分钟同一个姿势一动不动。Mitaka靠在控制台上、不再大惊小怪地看着Ren把Hux抱得更紧，用手理顺他的头发，并吻了他的前额。然后Ren紧紧地闭上眼睛，就好像做这些给他带来某种痛苦。  
监控站的门开了，Mitaka从椅子上跳起来，然后才意识到是Pavk长官进来了。  
“稍息。”Pavk对Mitaka皱了皱眉，她的视线转向监控器。“哦，”她说，“好吧，好吧。”她又用严肃的目光看了一眼Mitaka。“将军有自己的需要。”她说。  
“当然，长官。”  
“我想这里没什么——不寻常的事要报告？”  
“没有，长官——他们，没有。”  
“好，你可以解散了。你已经超额完成了任务，所以我希望你直接回房休息。”  
“是，长官。谢谢您，长官。”  
“我让你知道这些细节，是因为我相信你不是个嘴碎的人，中尉？”  
“当然不是，长官，您可以信任我。”  
回房间的路上，他想起Hux说过“为我做个好孩子”。或者这句话是Ren对Hux说的吗？Mitaka走进房间时，脑中已经是一团乱麻了，他甚至没注意Thanisson听见他极度疲惫的抱怨，和见到一张亲切脸庞时的如释重负。  
“该死，Doph。” Thanisson从桌边站起身说，他一定已经值班回来很久了，身上穿着内衣和运动裤，“出了什么事？你在哪儿？”  
“机密。”Mitaka说，他走到床边开始脱制服，手还在发抖。Thanisson在他身边转悠，眼睛盯着他。“好了，”Mitaka用余光瞥了他一眼说，“我不想说，不能说。”  
“有人伤到你了吗？” Thanisson问，语气尖锐到Mitaka觉得这就像个他可以沉溺进去，把一切都说出来的拥抱。“是Kylo Ren吗？” Thanisson问，Mitaka能听见他咬牙的声音，“那个该死的怪物——”  
“不，真的，我很好。”Mitaka转过身让Thanisson看见了他的脸作为证明，从Thanisson的表情看来，他试图看起来很好的尝试失败了。忽然，Thanisson让他想起了Hux：没穿制服，刚喝过水，头上没有发胶，他看起来更加柔软温暖、更有人的样子。  
“你需要什么吗？” Thanisson问。  
Mitaka想要说话，但他说不出。自从他们被分到同一个房间，他和Thanisson就一起鬼混过很多次了，他们能接触到的第一秩序批准过的色情作品程度上完全不够，迫使绝大多数的室友们用真的来补足空缺。Thanisson在家乡有未婚妻，一个他几乎不认识，根本不提起的女孩。他的家庭很富裕，有流言说他是Tarkin不远的亲戚。就像第一秩序绝大多数酒后吐真言的人们一样，Thanisson坦诚他会被许多性别和物种吸引，但只有人类女人能给他带来健康的后代。帝国需要孩子。  
“你站都站不稳。” Thanisson轻笑着说，碰了碰Mitaka的肩膀，“过来坐下。”  
Mitaka倒在床上，仰躺着舒展开身体。Thanisson坐在他旁边，离得很近。虽然他们从未接吻，仅仅像勺子一样相拥而眠过五次——Kylo Ren那次袭击后连续五天，而Mitaka总是那只小勺子，但其他类型的情感最近也变得更普遍了。Mitaka试着不去留意，但他热不住沉浸在Thanisson短短的指甲抓过他光裸脊背、在他衣服下面游走的感觉，不仅仅因为这感觉好，而是因为熟悉和舒适渐渐盖过了新奇。  
“谢谢。”Mitaka说，他快要睡着了，口水流到了枕头上。  
“Doph，这次他们对你做了什么？”  
“没什么。”Mitaka说。这是真的——大概？当Thanisson叹了口气，似乎不相信他，在他身边躺下，像树袋熊一样包住了Mitaka。  
“将军还好吗？” Thanisson在Mitaka的颈边嘟囔着，“你看到他了吗？”  
“看到了，是的，他还好。”  
Mitaka沉入了睡眠，依然在想他是否真的是将军的紧急联系人。不可能的，就是不可能，但他今天已经见过那么多奇怪的事情了，亲眼所见，Thanisson包裹着他的温暖也好得不真切——但事实如此，对目前来说已经足够真实了。

 

End


End file.
